Moonlit Love
by romancer21
Summary: summary inside


**Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is dead. Harry spent the summer in seclusion with only three people: Sirius, Remus, and Severus. Guess which one he hooked up with? When he finds out some shocking news, will his friends still accept him?**

**Pairing: SS/SB, RL/HP**

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry hurried through the barrier at Kings Cross, the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students and their parents greeting him. Earlier that summer, in fact in June just before school got out, Harry had defeated Voldemort in an epic battle, surprisingly enough at the same place where Voldemort was resurrected. Harry, Sirius, Severus, Remus, and all of Harry's friends managed to survive; though some people didn't come out without some sort of crazy injury. Harry spent a couple of days in the Hospital Wing before going home to Grimmuald Place with Remus, Sirius, and Severus.

Now it was September 1st and the start of his last year at Hogwarts as a student. Harry scanned the crowd quickly before spotting his friends, The Weasleys, and hurried over to them, pushing the trolley with his trunk and the cage that held his beautiful snow white owl, Hedwig, in front of him.

"Harry! We've missed you so much!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. Harry hugged her back and said,

"I've missed you too." Ron greeted Harry, slightly cooler than normal, before Molly Weasley managed to try to strangle Harry in a hug.

"It's so nice seeing you with some meat on your bones instead of the customary skin and bones from the previous summers." Harry smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley back just as tightly as he replied,

"Yes well Siri, Severus, and Remus made sure I ate properly at each meal" Mrs. Weasley nodded her approval and only let go of Harry when they heard,

"Alright Molly dear let's not strangle Harry" Molly let go of Harry and turned to greet Remus, who had come with Harry to the train station. Harry smiled up at the man before engaging Ron in a conversation about Quidditch and Hermione pulled out a book to read on the train.

"Come on you two let's get on board. Don't want to have to take a flying car to school now do we?" Ron and Harry smiled at each other in memory before saying good bye to Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione were surprised when Remus followed them on board but they caught the look in his eyes.

"You got the Defense position again?" Hermione asked and nearly squealed when Remus nodded.

"How come you didn't tell us Harry?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes and Harry shrugged.

"He wanted it to be a surprise. I told him I wouldn't spoil it" Ron turned away then and Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who shrugged. She was just as confused as Harry was. As soon as the train had pulled from the station, students were in and out of the compartment the group of 4 was sitting in to congratulate Remus, well the students that had had him before. Harry, Hermione, and Remus talked defense while Ron ignored them.

"So what sort of things shall we be learning this year, Professor?" Harry asked with a slight glint in his eyes. Remus and Hermione caught it but Remus only understood the meaning.

"Well I thought we could go over the battle in June and then move onto protective spells and then second semester we can study creatures again" was Remus' reply.

"It sounds like fun! I can't wait for this year! Harry I'm head girl! Oh and congrats on getting Head Boy! I'm just so happy for you! I……" Harry droned Hermione out, nodding when appropriate and what not, his eyes feeling heavy. The previous night he hadn't gotten much sleep due to a nightmare and was tired. Eventually Harry went to sleep, his head falling against Remus' shoulder.

**Few hours later**

"Harry? Harry come wake up. We're nearly there and you need to change into your robes" Harry blinked and looked outside, seeing the darkened sky and the lit lanterns. Harry stretched and noticed that Ron was gone and that Hermione was already in her robes. Remus had Harry's robes and Harry accepted them with a smile before hurrying to the washroom to change.

Harry got back to the compartment and was pinning his head boy badge to his robes when the train pulled into Hogsmeade. Remus bid the two good-bye, saying he was taking the teachers' carriage instead of the students' ones. Things had changed a lot since the battle, including the teachers riding the train and seniors being allowed to leave campus on evenings and weekends.

"So Harry what did you leave out in your letters this summer?" Harry looked at Hermione slightly startled as they waved to Hagrid before looking around and whispering,

"Later. When we aren't around prying ears" Hermione nodded and the two grabbed a carriage with Neville and Luna.

"How was your summer Luna?" Harry asked with a bright smile to the 6th year Ravenclaw.

"It was lovely. Daddy and I went hunting for the Crumpled-Horned Snorlack with Neville in the Amazon"

"It was pretty cool actually. All kinds of awesome plants" Harry smiled at Neville as Hermione fired off questions about the plants in the Amazon. Soon they were in the Great Hall and seated at their tables, Harry waving to Draco, whom he had become good friends with near the end of last year and the battle. Draco waved back before turning back to Blaise and Pansy.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts I am….." Harry ignored the sorting and Dumbledore's speech in order to stare at someone at the Head Table. Hermione caught him staring but didn't say anything for once. Instead she went back to staring at Ron, who was sitting with Dean and Seamus near the 3rd years.

Harry jumped and tore his eyes away from the head table when the food appeared on the table and he happily dug in, talking with Hermione about the classes they were going to take and their duties as the Head Boy and Girl. Both of them also spoke quietly about Ron's strange behavior.

"I don't get it either Harry. He's been acting like this ever since that one letter that came 2 days after your birthday from you" Harry nodded and looked at Ron before asking quietly,

"Do you think this has something to do with me being gay?" Hermione shrugged and replied,

"Possibly" All too soon the feast ended and Hermione and Harry started their head boy duties, directing lost students and helping the Gryffindor prefects out. Soon the halls were empty except for Hermione and Harry, who were heading towards their Head Boy and Girl dorms.

"So what did you leave out? I want to know everything" Harry looked around, just to be cautious, and then said,

"So you know how I mentioned in one of my letters that Remus and I had gotten close this summer?" Hermione nodded and Harry continued. "Well we didn't just get close. We got really close" It took Hermione a minute to process what he had said before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really!?" she asked and Harry nodded, slightly worried about her reaction. He let out the breath he had been holding when she hugged him.

"Oh I'm so happy for the two of you! You two, out of everybody else, deserve it." Harry hugged her back and whispered,

"Thank you. Still my best friend?" Hermione nodded and Harry released her before pulling out his Invisibility Cloak.

"Well see you in the morning Mione" Harry whispered and she nodded, watching as Harry disappeared under the cloak.

**Lupin Apartments**

Remus looked up when his door opened and then closed, seeing that no one was there. He shrugged and nearly dropped his tea cup when he felt a finger trailing along his skin and nearly hit Harry playfully when he realized it was Harry under his cloak.

"Sorry couldn't resist" Harry snickered as he flung the cloak over the back of the coach and plopped down on it next to Remus, who had set his tea cup down on the coffee table. Harry snuggled up into his side and said,

"Well told Hermione, Ron is being an ass for some reason, oh and did I mention I told Hermione?" Remus chuckled and said,

"What was her reaction, I noticed he was, and yes you did mention it" Harry grinned and said,

"Well her reaction was just as I thought it would be" Remus nodded and then pulled Harry in for a kiss. Harry smiled in the kiss and returned it eagerly, happy to be with his lover/boyfriend after having to spend a day with him and yet not able to touch him or kiss him.

"I've missed you" Harry whispered and Remus chuckled.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Harry kissed Remus again before standing up and pulling Remus up as well before engaging the older man in a deeper, more intense kiss. Remus tugged on Harry's hair, tilting his head for better access.

"Come one let's take this to bed" Remus whispered huskily, eyes darkened with lust. Harry smirked and Remus pulled Harry into the bedroom, shutting the door as they went. Harry never made it back to the Head Boy dorms that night.


End file.
